


Pressed Herbs

by JennaGill



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Everlark Drabble Challenge, F/M, gressida, thanksgiving!everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaGill/pseuds/JennaGill
Summary: Katniss and Peeta host Thanksgiving for Gale and Cressida, in a post-MJ/pre-epilogue in Panem world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Abbythebear challenged me to write Thanksgiving!Everlark a while back for the Everlark Drabble Challenge. This idea ran a little longer than the typical drabble course (~3K words), so I probably should have had it beta'ed. Alas, I did not so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Basically, I had the idea the other week and wrote it this weekend. I also added Gressida. Because I do what I want.
> 
> Originally posted on September 28, 2014.

 

 

“So you and Cressida, hun?” Katniss queried.

 

Gale was silent on the other end of the line for a beat too long. She had surprised him.

 

“Caught that, did you?” he replied with a question on the other end of the line. It’s so like him to evade an inquiry.

 

“Yes, you two have been all over the news from District 2, they’re calling you the Star Squad lovers, which is fine by us. We’re tired of entertaining the masses,” Katniss relayed.

 

“Well, yeah. Cressida will be joining me on this trip to 12. Will that be a problem….in your arrangements?” he ventured.

 

“No, Peeta and I will be fine. You two are welcome to the guest room. We like Cressida. I think she’s a good match for you,” Katniss offered. “In fact, you will both be able to help me. Peeta will be at the bakery that morning, fulfilling all of the Thanksgiving Day orders for cakes, breads, rolls, and whatnot – so I’ll need some help getting ready for the meal.”

 

“Sounds good Katniss, thank you. We’ll see you in a week.” Gale replied.

 

Katniss replaced the receiver on the wall and turned to catch Peeta sprawled out on the couch. She gravitated his direction and lay across him.

 

“And how was Gale….?” Peeta chided.

 

“Fine, nervous about the Cressida thing it seems, but seemed fine otherwise,” Katniss shrugged.

 

“And how are you with this visit?” Peeta asked in a more concerned tone.

“I’m good, well, I’m okay. He and I are in a better place now. It’s been a few years and his letters helped. And it’s weird, but it helps me to know that he has someone now – someone who can contain his fire,” Katniss mused.

 

“Well that sounds good to me – speaking of flames, you’re not going to burn down this house cooking while I’m out are you? I mean….I guess we could move back into your old house, or with Hay—“

 

Katniss ‘s expert shot with the pillow across Peeta’s face ended his teasing.

 

“It will be fine – I have the recipes, certain secret items that we don’t already have here are on order from the Capitol. I want to do this and I’m ready. I’ll get a turkey early next week so the meat will be fresh and it will be delicious. You’ll come home to a perfect meal after a long morning in the bakery,” Katniss promised.

 

“Well I’ll bring home rolls and dessert – so at least you won’t have that on your shoulders on Thursday. And make those two help you,” Peeta urged.

 

“I will. But right now, I’d like you to help me out of my pants,” Katniss snickered.

 

“Glady, Mrs. Mellark, glady,” Peeta cheered.

 

…………………………………………..

 

Katniss surveyed her menu once Peeta left the next morning. Olives. Pressed herbs and spices turkey breasts, pumpkin-zucchini muffin stuffing, chipotle gravy. Mashed Potatoes. Orange-infused green beans.

 

She shifted her weight to her other hip to ease the residual soreness. Since they had their private toasting ceremony last year, she and Peeta had made it a point christen nearly everything in his, no, their home. On every surface, against nearly every wall, and this kitchen counter board she was leaning on was no stranger to absorbing Katniss’ cries or Peeta’s grip. She sighed in the memory of him taking her on the couch after her call with Gale last night. Peeta had thrown her legs over his shoulders and without a chance to stretch beforehand, the rigorous fucking had certainly given her body a workout. Anytime that name was mentioned she found it a little harder to walk the next day.

 

Gale. Gale and Cressida. She supposed it fit. They were both ambitious. And bonded by what happened in the Capitol. They were a good match.

Katniss once again reviewed her list of items to gather in District 12, her order from the Capitol, and the schedule in which she needed to pull it all together.

 

Gathering fresh or from the pantry: herbs, apples, zucchini, celery, carrots, onions, potatoes, green beans, and turkey.

 

Ordering: garlic, olives, oranges, cumin, paprika, and chipotles in adobo (or whatever that was).

 

Aluminum Foil and Bricks. Hmmm. Bricks. She stared at the last two items on her list for a while and figured she could borrow some aluminum foil from Peeta – it sounded like a bakery item. And she guessed further that she could help herself to a few bricks in town. There were certainly still plenty lying around after reconstruction.

 

Peeta had not reviewed her menu as she had found the collection of recipes in an old Capitol publication. She wanted it to be a surprise to prove to him that not only could she do this, but that she was finally self-sufficient.

 

Katniss set about collecting what she could from the woods and traded at the market in town for the rest in the remaining days of the week. Her Capitol order was due on Tuesday’s train. She set out on Monday to find the right-sized turkey. She was feeding five at her table and giving anything else to Sae’s family. The recipe called for two three pound turkey breasts to feed her crowd.

 

She and Peeta, Gale and Cressida, and the fifth wheel, Haymitch. They had asked Effie if she’d like to join them, but she was firmly planted in the Capitol and they’d be hard pressed to get her back to 12 anytime soon. So it was just the five of them.

 

It took her most of Monday to find the turkey, and then she had to chase him down. She was exhausted by the time she dragged in with the bird that evening. Peeta was tired too from filling early orders, but he carried home her requested foil and brick – and didn’t ask any questions. She pulled from her reserve strength and cleaned the bird before retiring early.

 

Tuesday rolled around and she knew it was the last day she truly had to herself before her visitors arrived. Luckily, the train arrived early so she was able to get the package home. For once, the Capitol had not failed her and all of the ingredients traveled well. She unpacked each carefully and put her prep stations together. She also asked Peeta to bring home some pumpkin muffins on Wednesday, so they would still be fresh for her recipe the next day. She was feeling pretty good about her progress, so she decided to surprise Peeta for lunch. She made the brisk walk into town in 15 minutes flat but upon arrival, she saw that his day was anything but calm.

 

“Katniss – hey, do you need something?” Peeta asked from behind the counter, exasperation evident in his voice.

My husband, ever the giver. Katniss thinks to herself. Peeta and his workers are buzzing around the bakery like bees trying to prepare orders and he’s still checking to make sure she’s okay. Her heart swells with love him for him so much in this little moment.

 

Katniss nodded to his second in command and pulled Peeta away from the melee. “Come with me,” she commanded. She led silently him upstairs to the cramped office space. When Peeta rebuilt the structure, he designed the second story to be as minimalist as possible but there was enough space to do what she wanted to do. Katniss set Peeta down in the chair before the small desk, where he does most of the bakery accounting.

 

She faced him and looked deep into his blue eyes. His blond curls were riled up, like he’d been running his hand through it all morning. She knew that it was the little things that kept them bonded all of this time and that would keep them together moving forward.

 

“You love me. Real or not real?” he requested in a small voice.

 

“Real,” Katniss responded as she slid down to her knees before him. And proved it.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

Wednesday arrived and Peeta had already left for another grueling day at the bakery. She felt the kiss he left on her cheek as he walked out of their room. He murmured something about closing early today, but she doubted it would happen.

 

Katniss had most of the day to herself since the train was scheduled for late afternoon. She inspected their home, going room to room to ensure all was in order and fresh towels were set out in the bathroom. She set out for the meadow to gather some late-blooming flowers to place around the house. She was happy, pleased with this domestic side that she was presenting – for pleasure this time and not hardship. She reminded herself to check in on her mom later when she returned home.

 

She had planned a quaint stew dinner on Wednesday night for their guests. Haymitch was on his own for dinner, though Katniss was currently rethinking that plan. Having the drunk buffer might be beneficial if things started off awkward with Gale and Cressida.

She was lost in thought about it while arranging the flowers in a few vases when Peeta managed to sneak up on her. “Mrs. Mellark,” he breathed hotly on her ear as he snaked an arm around her body, pulling her close to him. “I’ve been dying to return the favor from yesterday,” he uttered.

 

He sank his teeth into her ear lobe as his hands roamed my body; a squeeze on her breast here and grasping of her sex there. She cried out with every sensitive spot he found. As soon as he released her, he spun her around and picked her up, only to deposit her on the lower desk in the kitchen just as quickly. He claimed her lips with his own. Her thoughts raced as they kissed. He’s home early. So is it still early? Why is there not a clock in this kitchen? How much time to we have? Peeta pulled on her hips firmly and broke her train of thoughts again.

 

He grappled with the buttons on the waist of her pants and started to lower to his knees. He nearly had her free as a commotion at the front door stopped them at once.

 

Peeta smiled sadly and refastened her pants. “Later,” he whispered as they both collected themselves.

 

Their blushes were evident, but it wasn’t any use hiding that they were both up to no good.

 

Peeta opened the front door and welcomed their guests into the house. Voices filtered in from the front hall as Katniss stole the last few moments to collect herself. She steeled her expression into hostess mode as she rounded the corner to greet her guests.

 

“Hi! We’re so glad you’re here. I’m sorry we didn’t meet you at the station – I expected you two a little later,” Katniss recovered.

 

The first thing that struck Katniss was how little Cressida had changed since the last time they had shared space together. The side of her head was still shaved and her vine tattoos were as vibrant as ever. Gale look tired, but Cressida was on point.

 

Katniss ushered the new couple further into the great room. Ever the director, Cressida waltzed into the room and ordered Gale to put their luggage in the guest room while she surveyed her surroundings.

 

Cressida has already seen Katniss and Gale’s rock ledge, the lake, what remained of town – but she hasn’t been a guest in their home, so it was a new environment for her.

 

“We were early, something about schedules this time of year. Honestly, I’m glad the New Panem is adapting to so many of the ancient ways. ‘Thanksgiving’ seems to really ring a tune these days for everyone,” Cressida stated.

 

“I agree,” Peeta chimed in to promote approval.

 

Cressida’s assessment of their home unnerved Katniss. “Are you still in touch with Tigris?” Katniss blurted out quickly.

 

“Yes, actually, she sends her love. She’s still in the same spot, selling furs,” Cressida confirmed.

 

“Good, great – I mean. That’s really good to hear. We still owe her,” Katniss confessed.

 

“She’s well taken care of – I assure you,” Cressida promised.

 

“Okay, well….We’ll give you two time to settle and dinner will be ready very soon,” Katniss announced.

 

Katniss turned to Peeta once the guests left the living room, “Is it too late to fetch Haymitch?” she voiced aloud.

 

…………………………………………..

 

The next morning, Cressida poured over the recipes and Katniss’ rough schedule for cooking items.

 

“Gale, you chop the vegetables. Katniss, you prep the meat,” she ordered.

 

Katniss never thought she would be under Cressida’s commands again, but honestly the delegation was helpful at this point. Yesterday evening felt exhausting in comparison to the work she knew she had in front of her today.

 

Cressida’s voice snapped her into action. “Katniss, do you have a ‘food processor’?”

 

“Yes, well I have something that I was planning on using. It’s in the Capitol box,” Katniss offered as she rifled through the items to show Cressida. Seemingly placated with the kitchen equipment, she went about setting up the unit for Katniss’ use.

 

“Is she this bossy in bed?” Katniss whisper to Gale while she was on the other side of the room.

 

Gale shot her a look that she knew well – you don’t even want to know, it said as he returned to his pile of food to chop.

 

Katniss went about mincing up a mix of fresh and dried herbs and the pistachio nuts she ordered from the Capitol. Katniss drizzled olive oil generously over the breasts to coat the skin. She loosened skin of the breasts with a small sharp knife. She then divided the herb and nut paste between the flesh and skin on each breast. She used her hands to move the paste around under the skin to evenly distribute the mixture. Next, Katniss coated the olive oil coated turkey skin with the spice mixture. She set the coated breasts into the large skillet or roasting pan. She then placed a second, slightly smaller skillet on top of the breasts and weight down with the recovered bricks that she had covered in foil aluminum foil, thus pressing the herbs into the bird.

 

In an unrattled manner, cool even, Cressida continued to produce their Thanksgiving meal as Katniss and Gale as her insect workers. Task by task though, the bird was dressed, crisped, and placed in the over to bake. The gravy was stirred. The stuffing was mixed together with Peeta’s pumpkin muffins. The potatoes chopped and boiled, the green beans cooked with an orange peel. It all came together, surprisingly well.

 

Haymitch arrived and griped about a lack of appetizers. Cressida smoothed him over with a tray of olives for him to temper against his belly fully of white liquor. He agreed with the pairing.

 

Peeta made it home mid-afternoon just as the finishing touches and garnishes were being laid out. To him, a feast had been prepared while he worked. Katniss announced the menu by reading from her pages, “Pressed herbs and spices turkey breast, pumpkin-zucchini muffin stuffing with chipotle gravy, mashed potatoes, and orange-infused green beans.”

 

“Sounds delicious,” Peeta replied. “I think my pecan pie will go very well with all of that.”

 

They all gathered at the table, all the dishes were positioned across the spread so the reach wouldn’t be too far for any one person.

 

Cressida said a blessing quietly once everyone was seated, thanking Peeta and Katniss for their hospitality and for the good fortune that everyone was experiencing under the New Panem. Katniss noted that she hasn’t mentioned Plutarch’s name yet but didn’t want to push the issue. They ate gregariously, indulging in the wine imported from District 2.

 

Peeta proposed a toast to Cressida and Gale, “To new relationships and to preparing this delicious meal!”

 

Haymitch snorted into his plate, covering it with a violent hiccup.

 

Cressida came to Katniss’ aid, lying for her really, and swearing that this was a successful meal due to Katniss’ strategy. Katniss smiled at her in gratitude, knowing that the fragile friendship forged during the rebellion now had a chance in peacetime.

 

Gale was the first to dig into the food. He had piled a healthy stack of turkey on his plate, with a copious amount of the chipotle gravy on top.

He took a bite and his reaction was delayed. He chewed vigorously and started preparing his next bite with a fork before shaking his head and breathing deeply.

 

Concern broke across Cressida’s façade, “Are you okay, Gale?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, just go easy on the gravy – it’s….got some heat on the back end,” Gale cautioned.

 

Katniss had to laugh. She hadn’t tested it while cooking, she just followed directions and thought it all smelled delicious. After all this time, she was the one to burn Gale when she was trying to extend a peaceful gesture in inviting them to this holiday meal.

 

“I’m sorry Gale – I, I didn’t think…” Katniss pleaded.

 

“No, it’s fine, just give me a minute,” Gale responded.

 

Cressida’s nonchalant exterior returned and didn’t seem to let Gale’s disposition faze her as she placed a large dollop of the spicy gravy atop her modest pile of turkey and dug in without complaint.

 

Haymitch snorted at her competitive display and Katniss knew she could trust Cressida to handle Gale’s outbursts.

 

The rest of the meal passed with relative ease. Haymitch wandered off not too long after dinner, complaining about the fireworks being over and how boring we were. The wine bottles were later drained and the couples stumbled to their bedrooms.

 

Once they were alone, Katniss felt Peeta on her.

 

I’d like to press you….into the bed,” Peeta gestured with his hips against her backside. “My tongue is still on fire from that gravy, but there are things I can do with my hands….” Peeta trailed off in a husky voice.

 

“And…..” Katniss led.

 

“And other stuff too,” he sloppily promised as they shut the door to their room as he was finally able to make good on his debt.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
